The Best Mistake
by Fary-Lizbeth12
Summary: A/N: Clarke and Bellamy have always been best friends, been partner in crime and their shoulder to cry on but could one drunken mistake be the best mistake or the worst mistake? Will the mistake ruin their friendship forever? Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content Three Shot Story/Alternative Outtake
1. Part One

**A/N: I was thinking of doing this as a one shot but then I thought why not my first full FFN story of Bellarke so here is My Best Mistake hope you all like it and Feedback will help determine if you want me to go on**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**IDOAT**

* * *

><p><strong>~My Best Mistake~<strong>

**Part One**

I woke up to feel a draft against my skin as I sat up and stretched then a bursting headache surfaced, I drank way too much last night then the suddenly realization of moans and thrust I sat up and looked over seeing my own best friend naked Bellamy Blake in my bed. I covered my mouth in horror what did I do. I have Finn or had Finn. I suddenly remembered the sequence of events

_Last Night_

_I was at the club dancing with Octavia his youngest sister partying away for my 21st birthday, then I saw over her shoulder Finn and the girl I knew as Raven sitting on his lap. I growled and went over._

_"Finn, what the hell?!" I yelled_

_"Can we help you?" Raven interjected_

_"I believe, you're sitting on my boyfriend!" I shrieked_

_"Get real we've been together for three years, I'm visiting from Arizona."_

_"He said you two broke up." I said shrinking back_

_She stood up from her spot on his lap and looked at him furiously_

_"Finn!?" She yelling towards him_

_He stood guiltily _

_"Oh so you move somewhere new and you wanted to get someone new." Raven said furiously "We're done!" _

_She stormed out and there stood Finn and I, he was about to say something to me_

_"Save it, you broke my heart!" I cried running towards the exit_

_I ran out into the rainy storm into my car, I sat in the driver seat and hit my steering wheel in anger and hurt_

_Then there was a knock on my window, I saw it was Bellamy._

_He and I have been best friends since basically we were born, we knew each other inside and out. We are always partner and crime and we always find a compromise when we start an argument_

_"Let me in it's raining cats and dogs!" He yelled_

_I unlocked the car and sat on the passenger side he slid in and closed the door_

_"What happened?" He asked softly_

_I whimpered and started crying_

_"Ssh you don't have to tell me now." He whispered hugging me to him_

_He smelled so nice for a guy nice and musky like the forests evergreen_

_"Can you just stay with me tonight?" I asked_

_"Of course, I would do anything for my best friend."_

_I smiled and wiped my tears_

_"Let me just go tell Octavia and we can go."_

_I nodded and sat back as he left_

_Then he was back in a flash, he started the car and drove me to his apartment, when we got inside I went straight to his liquor cabinet and grabbed Tequila._

_"Woah slow down." He chuckled_

_I grabbed a shot grabbed and poured myself the tequila and drank. He came and sat next to me._

_"So you want to tell me what happened?"_

_"Finn has another girlfriend." I sniffed_

_"What?!" He growled_

_"While I was dancing with Octavia I saw another girl that looked like his ex and I confronted her and she expressed that she was his girlfriend as well and she stormed out and then I left without hearing his final say and here we are._

_He took a swig of tequila and shuddered_

_"I knew that dick was trouble but I didn't say anything because you were happy. I'm so sorry Clarke."_

_"No it's okay it's not your fault." I whimpered_

_We kept drinking and talking about each other's problem like we always did and the alcohol got heavier within our systems_

_"Bell." I said while I was laying on his bed_

_He looked at me from his sitting position on the sofa_

_"Yeah Princess?" He said_

_"Do you think I'm sexy?" I asked lazily_

_"I think your crazy beautiful and sexy." He admitted _

_I smiled lazily and he came over to the bed_

_"No one can ever love me, I'm so ugly." I sobbed_

_Then he grabbed my face and made me look at his brown orbs_

_"Clarke Griffin you are the most beautiful and sexy girl I have ever met, you are sweet, funny, adventurous not to mention sexy and stubborn as well. Any guy would be crazy for you." He admitted_

_I smiled then kissed him hard then I pulled away in horror_

_"I'm sorry." I whispered_

_"Never be sorry for wanting something." He whispered then kissed me softly, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down onto me. He groaned and took off my blouse, I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his head leaving him shirtless, I buried my hands in his dark curls pulling him by the roots, his kisses led down my jaw, to my neck to my collarbone and then to my covered breast. My breath hitched as he unhooked my bra in one shot and he flicked my nipple, I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist then he reached for my jeans and unbuttoned them removing them along with my panties. Her kissed down my stomach slowly and to my thigh then down to my pussy. I moaned as he rubbed me there_

_"I'm gonna make you feel so good, you'll never stop screaming my name."_

_Then he rubbed my clit and I was gone and clutching the sheets beneath me_

_"Oh Bellamy!" I cried out in pleasure_

_He grinned and inserted two fingers inside me, I cried out even more then he leaned down between my thighs and licked my pussy playfully_

_"Ooh Bellamy don't stop!"_

_He flicked the tip of his tongue on my clit and fingered me at the same time. I was feeling so much pleasure this was no where near compatible with Finn nor her or high school boyfriend. I grabbed at his dark curls forcing him into me._

_"Fuck me! Oh my God! I'm going to cum." I moaned_

_Then he pulled back and took off his pants along with his boxers I saw his shaft stand and I giggled grabbing it_

_"Holy shit." He moaned_

_I sat up eye level with him and stroked his toned abs, I stroked him softly and he groaned_

_"I've always wanted to know, how this felt between us." He whispered_

_"Well now you can." I smiled_

_He smiled sweetly and kissed me hard, he laid me down and stroked himself softly_

_"Are you sure about this? Cause after we do this we can't fight what happens next."_

_"I'm sure." I nodded_

_He thrust into me and I cried out holding his hand as he thrusted repeatedly, I moaned as he groaned and he was whispering sweet things in my ear as he fucked me."_

_"Ugh..you...feel...so...ugh...good." He groaned_

_I pushed him up off me and he laid there confused then I climbed on top of him positioned myself and sunk down onto his cock_

_"Oh my god!" We exclaimed_

_He grabbed my hips and moved me as I moaned_

_"Fuck Clarke!" He groaned_

_I moved quickly and felt myself coming to a release_

_"Bellamy, I'm going to cum." _

_"Me too!" He groaned_

_Then we both cried out each others name and slumped next to each other, I covered myself and Bellamy breathed looking at me_

_"That was the best sex, I have ever had." I smiled_

_"Me too, Princess."_

_"We should sleep." I smiled_

_Then I fell asleep on his chest_

What have I done, that was the best sex ever and Bellamy is my best friend did I just cross the line of our friendship? Maybe he regretted it. I slowly slipped out and checked my phone. Seven missed calls from Finn and Four from Octavia, one from an unknown number. I put on my underwear and bra, then searched for the rest of my clothing put it on swiftly and ran out the door not looking back.


	2. Part Two

Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope there are more to come here Part Two :)

Rated M for Coarse Language

IDOAT

* * *

><p><strong>~My Best Mistake~<strong>

**Part Two**

When I got back to mine and Octavia's apartment Octavia was in the kitchen cooking breakfast

"Hey didn't see you after last night! What happened?" She asked

"Everything." I said going into our room

I changed into my painting outfit and grabbed my kit

"Describe everything?" She asked resting against the door frame

"Would you be mad if I told you, I slept with Bell."

"You what!" She shrieked "But Finn!"

"We broke up last night and I got drunk and Bell and I had sex. Look I can't deal with it right now I have to get to the studio."

"Clarke Griffin, you naughty girl!" She smirked

"O, can I just text you later."

"We'll talk later." She grinned

When I got to work the newlywed couple that had booked a session waited patiently in the waiting room then I called them in and painted their portrait then there was a knock. I looked and instantly regretted it, I saw Bellamy in all his handsome glory. He smiled at me and I didn't know what my facial expression was. Once the couple was done they found their way out and Bellamy came in.

"Hey, I missed you for breakfast, I was going to cook you my mom's special but you were gone before I could."

"Bellamy you know what happened last night right?" I asked cautiously

"Well yeah, we had sex it was amazing." He grinned

"Aren't you a tad bit weird-ed out?" I asked

"Nope." He said grinning

Once I turned from my position he pinned me to the counter

"Are you weird-ed out?" He breathed huskily in my ear

I blushed thinking back to our sexual encounter, I enjoyed so much almost too much the way he did all

"Umm-I..I

"You're flustered." He grinned

"You did this on purpose." I pouted angrily pushing against him

"I didn't, we both wanted each other and we both enjoyed it. You'd be kidding yourself to say you didn't enjoy last night."

"I did but Bellamy we've been best friends since diapers I didn't ever expect to sleep with you. We were drunk!"

"Well you should know-

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, I dropped my paint brushes and held his hands in mine then he pulled away

"I didn't regret one single moment with you." He whispered sweetly then turned and left

My mouth was gaped open and my heart fluttered, I turned and smiled. Who knew my best friend could be so sweet about everything. Once I cleaned off my brushes there was another knock.

"Bellamy, did you forget-

I turned to see Finn and a bunch of roses, I did not want to deal with this right now.

"What do you want, Finn? I have a tight schedule today."

"Didn't seem that way when Bellamy was in here all over you."

"That's none of your fucking business. What I do with Bellamy is none of your concern, as a matter a fact we're not even together."

"But I want to be Clarke, what I did was unforgivable but I'm willing to work on things with you, I love-

"Don't say it. If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did. Just go."

He came towards me his arms wide open and I pushed him away, he kept coming back then I unexpectedly slapped him across the face and he stopped a few feet in front of me shocked. However he pinned me against the counter.

"Stop it!"

"I just want to hold you!" He yelled

"Well I don't want you to, I hate you! You've been with someone else while your with me. Just go back to Raven I want nothing to do with you." I said

"Fine, but I'll still be here."

He finally left and I was left by myself, I cried again thinking how much of a mess this was I needed to know if Bellamy was seriously okay because we had sex and it bothered me on how calm he was about the whole situation. After work I went over to Bellamy's and knocked. He answered and smiled.

"Princess." He smiled

"Hey Bell, can I come in?" I asked

"Of course, mi casa es sou casa." He grinned letting me in

"Good to know."

"Do you want to stay for dinner I ordered pizza and I was going to watch a movie on Netflix."

"Umm, I wasn't going to stay long. It's just about last night, how are you so calm about us having sex."

"Well we both liked it, right."

"Y-yeah."

"Then there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is what about our feelings, I didn't expect for us to go as far as we did."

"Are you saying you have feelings for me?" He asked seriously

"I don't know, you really confused me. You are like a brother to me Bell, I mean I love you but I'm not in love with you."

"But I'm in love with you!" He exclaimed

I gasped and he stepped back

"I said that out loud didn't I?" He said

I nodded blushing

"You don't know if you're not in love with me Clarke."

"Bellamy..."

He shook his head then kissed me, I tried pushing back but I couldn't fight what I secretly felt anymore. I did like him, he had helped me through everything, family drama, boy drama and even friend drama. He is the one person who understood me. He pulled back and leaned close to my ear

"You can't fight what we have, you are special to me in every way possible." He whispered

Then I pulled him back down kissing him hard and he reciprocated. I moaned as we crashed against his kitchen wall, I smiled when he tried picking me up and succeeded. He led me back to his room and he closed the door leading to our passionate sex, like really really passionate.

When morning came I was the first to wake up, I was in Bellamy's arms and it was the nicest feeling. I looked up at him seeing all the features that I had never seen before, his pink lips which were always soft against mine, his broad shoulders, his nice toned abs and skin and his warmth all around me. I stroked his cheek and I didn't recoil it felt so natural, so easy.

"Admiring the view." He said grinning his eyes still closed

I smiled and blushed

He opened his eyes and he looked down on me his beautiful brown orbs burning into my blue-green orbs.

"Good morning, princess."

"Hi." I blushed

"So do you believe that we can be something?" He asked stroking my cheek

"I want try and be something." I smiled

He grinned and tackle me

"Bell, you're squishing me." I giggled

"But you like it, beautiful." He grinned nibbling my neck as I squealed

Then his front door opened we stopped and looked at each other

"Bell, have you seen Clarke she didn't come home last night." Octavia called

"Hide." He mouthed

"Where?" I hissed

"I don't know." He hissed

I hid under covers and tried not to move

"Wow Bell, still in your old ways, sleeping with some rando."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone." He growled

"All these clothes on the ground say otherwise." She smirked

"I'm not sleeping with anyone, O."

"Bell, don't return to your old ways becoming a player, you said you would stop for Clarke."

"I know, I know and I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"Prove it." She said

He sighed then poked me, I slowly came out from the covers and Octavia gasped and smirked

"Oh this morning just got interesting." She smirked at me


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Thank you for all your follows and favorites. This is the last part and the next part will be a what if Clarke had regretted that night and a major plot twist**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**IDOAT**

* * *

><p><strong>~My Best Mistake~<strong>

**Part Three**

Octavia stood before Bellamy on the couch, I was wearing by jeans and Bellamy's shirt as he was shirtless and also had jeans on.

"So let me get this straight, so you drunk hooked up last night after Clarke found out she was being two timed by Finn and then you guys slept together again to see if those feelings you felt last night were real, so what's the verdict.

"I like your brother Octavia and I want to give it a shot." I said blushing as Bellamy rested his hand on my thigh

"You know how I feel about Clarke, Octavia."

"I can't complaint, Clarke you've always been like a sister to me." She smiled her green eyes wide

Bellamy kissed my hand and I smiled

"I'm going to leave you two to talk please try not to stay in and have sex, I don't think the neighbors would like that." She grinned and left

Bellamy and I looked at each other smiling

"I think this is a start to a very fun loving relationships." He smiled kissing my cheek

"I know." I smiled

2 Years Later

As I drove to our place I couldn't help but still have butterflies, ever since Bellamy and I got together the last two years have opened my eyes up so much. I never thought my best friend could become something more. He showed me so much love and passion even the hours of lovemaking were wonderful. When I got to our place I saw Bellamy in the yard with Octavia's daughter Lively, and Octavia and her husband Lincoln watching in adoration

"Who's a good girl?" Bellamy asked smiling

"Me." She giggled

Bellamy was so good with kids, he would be the perfect father I just hope he would be happy with our baby...

Later that night we were out at the beach cuddling and kissing

"I love you so much Bell." I smiled

"Not as much as I love you Clarke." He smiled

"Oh really you're challenging my love for you." I smirked

"Hell yeah, I bet I can prove to you I love you more than you do."

"Prove it." I challenged

"Well I have been in love with you since I threw that bouquet in your face when we were three." He smiled

I giggled at the memory, Bellamy had gotten me a bouquet of dandelions, clovers and lilacs for Valentine's day and he got so nervous he threw them in my face.

"I have been in love with you when we went to our first middle school dance."

I smirked and blushed

I had braces that matched my baby blue dress and Bellamy and I had held each other so close that it didn't feel weird but natural

"I loved you even when you got your first boyfriend." He sighed

"That must have broken your heart." I said sadly

"It stung that you didn't see me that way but I knew that you would see me that way one day or even in a different life."

"I caused you so much heartache most guys would have given up."

"Well, I'm not most guys, Clarke, I can never truly tell you how much I love you. It's so much more than just words, it's actions too. The past two years me bringing you flowers and cooking you dinner when you have a shitty day at your photography center, our really intense sex sessions and makeout sessions, I want to keep doing that with you."

He took my hand and pulled me up, he cupped my cheek and looked intensely into my green orbs.

"Clarke, I love you so much, I would do anything for you. And it's why I am going to do this right now."

That's when he got down on one knee and took a velvet box out, I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Clarke Griffin, I have loved you thorough childhood, I loved you more when we reached high school and I love you in the moment and there is no one I would rather be with right now. Let me be the one to wake up next to you everyday, let me be the shoulder you cry on, let me cook you dinner on your shitty days. I want to be yours for the rest of my life. I want to have your kids and I want a family and be old together. So Clarke Griffin will you marry me."

I had tears in my eyes and I knew what I would answer so I shook my head happily and smiled

"Yes." I smiled

He smiled and pulled me down for a kiss and I smiled as he slid the sapphire ring on my finger

"I know how much you liked my mom's ring when she was alive. She left it for me in her will for me to propose to you with."

I smiled

"It's just as beautiful as I remember, I love you so much Bellamy Blake." I smiled hugging him to me "But I have something, I need to confess."

"What is it, you're not cheating on me? Are you." He said sadly

"I would never." I said

"What is it?" He asked

"I'm..I'm pregnant." I said

"You're having a baby?" He said shocked

"Yes."

"I'm going to be a father." He smiled

I nodded

Then he grabbed me in a hug and spun me around in glee

"We're having a baby." He yelled

I smiled and he kissed me softly

"This is the best day of my life." He sighed

Three Years Later

"Bell! You're going to be late for work!" I yelled

Then he came down with our grinning son, I smiled putting my hand on my hip

"Mommy!" He smiled

"Hi sweetheart." I cooed

"I called in sick and I called Octavia to babysit Caleb." He grinned "So we can spend sometime together."

"You're so sneaky." I purred

He put Caleb down and came over to me holding my hips

"Only for you." He whispered

He was about to kiss my neck and hold me in all the right places but I stopped him.

"We have to refrain from this." I said

"But you have the affect on me woman, I react naturally to your body." He grinned

I laughed and pushed him playfully, he chuckled and rested his forehead to mine.

"I can't wait to have you warm and wet." He whispered seductively and left

My mouth gaped open and I blushed

When Octavia came over she brought Lively and they laughed together going out to the car

"Bye Mommy! Daddy." Caleb yelled

I waved and he blew me a kiss, I smiled and blew one back

"Thank you for doing this sis." I smiled

"Well Bell, has always been the persuasive one plus he almost revealed what he was going to do to you after we leave so I'm gonna go cause he's standing behind you."

She quickly left and closed the door behind her then Bellamy pulled me into him

"Can't say no, now can you princess." He grinned and picked me up over his shoulder and running upstairs with me, I giggled and squealed then once he set me down he kissed me into oblivion. Hours later Bellamy and I lay in our bed in the bask of glory.

"Mmh, I haven't had you like this in ages." He chuckled

I laid down on his chest and smiled

"I know, I mean between work and Caleb, we haven't had any time to ourselves."

"I missed you." He sighed kissing my forehead

"I'm always here, princess."

I propped myself up and looked into his brown eyes

"Do you ever regret it, when you and I slept together."

"No, out of all the mistakes I ever made you were one of the best mistakes."

He grinned and kissed me softly

"What about you?" I smiled

"I regret that I didn't tell you my feelings sooner." He whispered

"Well we have the rest of our lives now don't we." I smiled

He grinned and kissed me softly, he turned us over so he hovered over me and he thrust into me. I moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"Oh Bellamy."

He moved faster and harder between thrust and whispered sweet things to me. As he thrusted more he spilled inside me as I came on him. We breathed heavily and sighed in satisfaction.

"I love you Bellamy Blake." I whispered

He looked down at me and smiled

"I love you Clarke Blake, always." I smiled

I knew that he did. Bellamy Blake was the best mistake and will always be the one for me.


	4. Alternate Ending

What have I done, I shouldn't have done this to Bellamy. I mean I know Bellamy and his girlfriend has problems but I just made it worse between them. I saw Bellamy turn over and his eyes opened as I slipped out.

"Mmh good morning sunshine." He grinned

"Hi." I whispered

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you."

"No. But Bell this shouldn't have happened. You're with Natalia."

"Yeah but she's not here. She keeps leaving me for all these other guys claiming that she loves me. She doesn't. Clarke we can be together."

"No this was a mistake."

He got up and followed me to the door

"Clarke, just don't go." He begged

"Why are you fighting for this, you just cheated on your girlfriend with your best friend."

"I know and I don't regret a single moment." He said

"Why?"

"Because, I'm in love with you and I always have been." He admitted

"No, Bellamy you need to work things out with Natalia and I need to work things out with Finn."

"No you don't look what he did to you. I'm not gonna pretend this was a drunken mistake because it wasn't."

"I have to go." I said sadly

Then he grabbed me and kissed me softly. I responded slowly and realized it was wrong and pushed his back just then Natalia stood before us.

"Wow Bellamy." She said

"Wow really and with all the times you cheat on me you act hurt. Wake up and smell the flowers I don't love you."

"I should go." I whispered as I made my way past Natalia

Then I heard yelling as she slammed the door

After driving around I ended up at Finn's house when I reached his doorstep I knocked feebly and waited then he answered

"Thank god, Clarke I am so sorry. I didn't mean to okay, I love you."

I kissed his softly and it felt so unnatural

"It's okay just take me please." I begged

He pulled me into the house and we had our own sex session

As we laid there I couldn't stop thinking about Bellamy and the words he had said and I knew they would haunt me forever.

"Clarke, I am sorry you had to find out like that, I mean I was going to break it off when I knew we were getting serious but I love you Clarke."

"I forgive you Finn, you just have to gain my trust."

"I will I promise." He said kissing my forehead

After Five Years Finn asked me to marry him and I said yes. Much to Bellamy's dismay, him and Natalia didn't last long they broke up because Bellamy still believed that we were meant to be together but after that one night stand I found out I was pregnant the week after I also slept with Finn. Bellamy and I both knew who Caleb belonged to he had black hair instead of brown but Finn thought nothing of it. Maybe in another life Bellamy could have been mine but he wasn't.


End file.
